Pneumatic transport systems in the main are used for transfer of small to medium size objects up to a few pounds over predetermined distances along a rigid path between terminals, such as between a teller and bank customer. This is accomplished by forcing a carrier through tubes by the use of air pressure or vacuum.
Previous systems incorporate cumbersome and extremely complex and costly terminals for receiving and sending carriers. These terminals required extensive installation costs, many times including complete remodeling of existing structures. Additionally, these terminals utilized complex electronics in their operation requiring extensive repair due to failures and damage to the terminal, particularly damage caused by customers and their cars. Thus, a need exists for simple easy to install and replace terminals that are efficient and simple to use without the need for extensive electronics located at the terminal.